ocrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jung Jinhwan
"Work hard, live hard." "Chance for finding what you seek, limitless." Personality ㅤHe's most comfortable when people are around. Very laid back, he's the type that won’t bog things down with arguments or structured long-term plans. Intellectually exhausting pastimes like debates over European economic policy won’t hold his attention long. The here-and-now is what’s important to him, and he love spending time with his friends doing casual, fun activities. Strength: * Laid Back : Very relaxed and warm, and his “live and let live” attitude naturally makes him likable and popular. * Sensitive : He easily relate to others’ emotions, helping him to establish harmony and good will, and minimize conflict. * Warm and Sympathetic : He genuinely care about people, and are strongly service-oriented in his desire to please. He have an unusually deep well of caring for those who are close to him, and are likely to show his love through actions, rather than words. * Imaginative : Being so aware of others’ emotions, he often uses creativity and insight to craft bold ideas that speak to people’s hearts. * Passionate : Beneath his quiet shyness beats an intensely feeling heart. When he's caught up in something exciting and interesting, he can leave everything else in the dust. * Curious : Ideas are well and good, but he need to see and explore for himself whether his ideas ring true. Weaknesses: * Fiercely Independent : Freedom of expression is often his top priority. Anything that interferes with that, like traditions and hard rules, creates a sense of oppression. * Intense Perfectionist : Likely to not give himself enough credit for the things which he do extremely well. His strong value systems can lead him to judge himself with unneccesary harshness. * Unpredictable : He dislike long-term commitments and plans. Have the tendency to actively avoid planning for the future. * Easily Stressed : He live in the present, full of emotion. When situations get out of control, he can shut down, losing his characteristic charm and creativity in favor of gnashing teeth. * Overly Competitive : He can escalate small things into intense competitions, turning down long-term success in their search for glory in the moment, and are unhappy when losing. Background Story ㅤHe's currently studying at the school of korea culinary arts high school, 2nd year. Coming from a small family consisting a father, mother, and older sister. however, his parents are not together anymore since the mother loathe the father who has a lot of debt- because of his constant failure at his business (his father's a cook). The mother coming to hate the father, but found both of her children took after their father, dreaming of working at culinary path too (cook and patissier). So Jinhwan running away from his mother's place (his mother have his custody), living together at his older sister place. Relation Jung Nara ㅤHis blood-related older sister. Jinhwan now living together at his older sister's apartment since he ran away from home. She told him to not worry about the rent money, but nonetheless Jinhwan tried his best to cover it up too by his part-time job. Park Reo ㅤJinhwan's cousin. They met when their age is still very young and got close. But when Jinhwan's family hit the ground for years, they haven't met since. Chinatsu Aimi ㅤPart-time job friend. She works at the same restaurant as Jinhwan is. She usually the one who got a job as Jinhwan's food experimental taster. Well, not all food is really edible, though.